In some cases, a heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) system fan motor may comprise both an electrical drive and a control package. The control package may accept performance commands, interpret those commands, and/or control the fan motor in response to the performance commands. In some cases, the control package may operate in a proprietary manner at least partially unknown to an HVAC system manufacturer. Accordingly, when an HVAC system manufacturer designs HVAC system controls that utilize a control package with less than fully understood operational characteristics, the design process may be time-consuming and/or labor-intensive. Further, the design process may result in the HVAC system controls being reliably operable with only the specific motor control around which the HVAC system controls were designed.